wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K7/5
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj V. Dwaj ludzie czarno ubrani Osoba wchodząca ubrana była czarno, a wyraz twarzy miała ponury. Na pierwszy zaraz rzut oka, przyjaciel nasz Jehan (który, jak się czytelnicy zapewne domyślają, ulokował się w swym kątku w taki sposób, aby mógł wszystko widzieć i słyszeć według upodobania), został uderzony niezwykłą posępnością, przebijającą się w ubraniu i w rysach przybysza. Na obliczu tem wszakże rozlaną była pewna także słodycz, ale słodycz kota lub sędziego, słodycz słodziuchna. Jegomość zupełnie już prawie siwy, pomarszczony, zdawał się mieć około lat sześćdziesięciu, łupał oczyma, brwi miał białe, wargi zwieszone i ręce grube. Gdy Jehan spostrzegłszy, że gość niczem się więcej nie odznaczał, t. j. że był bez wątpienia lekarzem, albo urzędnikiem sądowym; gdy zauważył, że człowiek ów miał nos bardzo oddalony od ust, znak cechujący głupotę, skurczył się w swej norze zmartwiony myślą, iż będzie musiał zostawać Bóg wie jak długo w tak niewygodnej postawie, i w tak niemiłem towarzystwie. Archidyakon nie powstał nawet na przyjęcie gościa. Dał mu znak, by usiadł na stojącym przy drzwiach stołku, i po kilku chwilach milczenia , które zdawały się być dalszym ciągiem poprzednich rozmyślań, rzekł do niego tonem opiekuńczym: — Dzień dobry, mistrzu Jakóbie. — Do stóp się ścielę, mistrzu — odpowiedział człowiek w czerni. Między dwoma sposobami, jakiemi zostały wymówione, z jednej strony to: mistrzu Jakóbie, z drugiej wprost i stanowczo: mistrzu, była różnica dzieląca jaśnie wielmożnego od pana, domine od domne. Uczony widocznie przyjmował tu ucznia. — I cóż! — odezwał się nowym zwrotem archidyakon po paru minutach milczenia, którego mistrz Jakób nie śmiał przerywać — jakże ci się udaje? — Niestety, mistrzu mej — odrzekł zapytany ze smutnym uśmiechem — dmucham wciąż. Popiołu ile chcę; ale złota ani źdźbła. Dom Klaudyusz poruszył się niecierpliwie. — Nie o tem mówię, panie Jakóbie Charmolue, mówię o procesie waszego czarnoksiężnika. Jak się nazywa? Marek Cenaine? klucznik Izby obrachunkowej? Czy przyznaje się do czarnoksięztwa? Czy badanie poskutkowało? — Gdzie tam, nie — odpowiedział mistrz Jakób, smutnie się po zwyczaju uśmiechając — nie mamy tej pociechy. Ten człowiek to kamień; prędzej da się ugotować na Prosięcym Rynku, niźli co powie. Używamy wszakże wszelkich środków, aby dojść do prawdy; cały już pokiereszowany, nie szczędzimy świętojańskich ziół, jak powiada Plautus: Advorsum stimulos, laminas, cruces, compedesque, Nervos, catenas, carceres, numellas, pedicas, boia. Nic nie pomaga; straszny to człowiek. Nie wiem już co i począć. — Nie znaleźliście nic nowego w jego domu? — Owszem — odparł Jakób szukając w swoim worku; — znaleźliśmy ten oto pargamin. Są na nim wyrazy, których nie rozumiemy. A wszakże pan referendarz spraw kryminalnych, Filip Lheulier, zna się trochę na hebrajskim, poduczywszy się go w czasie procesu żydów z ulicy Kantersten w Brukselli. To mówiąc, mistrz Jakób rozwinął pargamin. — Dajcie-no—rzekł archidyakon,a rzuciwszy okiem na pismo: — Najczystsze czarnoksięztwo, mistrzu Jakóbie! — zawołał. — Emen hetan! to krzyk wiedźm, gdy się zbierają na naradę. Per ipsum, et cum ipso, et in ipso ! zaklęcie to służy do zakucia w kajdanki djabła wracającego do piekieł. Hax, pax, max! to, to już należy do medycyny. Formuła przeciw ukąszeniu wściekłych psów. Mistrzu Charmolue! jesteś waszmość prokuratorem królewskim w izbie duchownej: pargamin to ohydny. — Weźmiemy znów więźnia na pytałki. Oto — dodał mistrz Jakób, sięgając ponownie do worka — cośmy również znaleźli u Marka Cenaine. Było to naczynie z rodzaju tych, jakiemi zastawiony był piec księdza Klaudyusza. — A! — zawołał archidyakon — tygiel alchemiczny. — Przyznam się — wtrącił mistrz Jakób ze swoim uśmiechem krzywym a nieśmiałym — przyznam się, żem sobie pozwolił tego tygla spróbować na własnym piecu, ale nic nie wskórałem. Archidyakon jął oglądać naczynie. — Cóż to wyrył tu, na tym swoim tyglu? Och! och! zaklęcię, którem się pchły odpędza! Ów wasz Marek Cenaine jest nieukiem! No, jużci, że z tem złota nie zrobisz! To się chyba przydać może do twej sypialni wiecie, nic więcej. — Ponieważ mowa o błędach — rzekł prokurator królewski — pozwolę sobie, mistrzu, zadać ci przy tej okoliczności jedno pytanie. Idąc tutaj, przypatrywałem się dolnym oddrzwiom Kościoła; Wielebność wasza azaliż jest pewną, że początek spraw fizycznych upostaciowań tu od strony Szpitala-Głównego, i że z siedmiu figur nagich, znajdujących się u stóp Najświętszej Panny, ta co ma skrzydła u pięt, wyobraża Merkurego? — Tak jest — odpowiedział ksiądz — świadectwo o tem zapisane jest w dziełach Augustyna Nypho, sławnego zakonnika italskiego, co to miał brodatego djabełka, od którego wiedział wszystko o czem tylko zamarzył. Zresztą zejdziemy wnet razem na dół i wytłómaczę to waszmości na tekście. — Dziękuję pokornie, mej mistrzu — rzekł Charmolue, kłaniając się do samej ziemi... Ale, ale, byłbym zapomniał. Kiedyż się podoba Wielebności waszej dać rozkaz przytrzymania czarodziejki? — Jakiej czarodziejki? — A tej, cyganki, wiesz mistrzu dobrze, co to każdodziennie skakać przychodzi na Plac przedkatedralny, wbrew zakazowi oficyała. Posiada ona kozę opętaną przez złego ducha, z czarciemi rogami, która czyta, pisze i zna rachunek jak sam Picatrix. Cygaństwo całe możnaby za nią jedną wywieszać. Do procesu wszystko już gotowe. Żywo się doń zabierzemy, o to można być spokojnym! Bo tóż, na moją duszę, ładneż to stworzonko, ładne, ta tancerka uliczna! Najcudniejsze czarne oczy! dwa karbunkuły egipskie! Kiedyż rozpoczniemy? Archidyakon był niezmiernie blady. — Dam waszmości wiedzieć o tem — wycedził z cicha, ledwo zrozumiale. Po czem dodał z wysiłkiem: — Zajmij się, proszę, Markiem Cenaine. — O, bądź spokojny, mistrzu — odrzekł Cbarmolue z uśmiechem — zaraz za powrotem każę go znowu rozciągnąć na łożu miedzianem. Ale to djabeł, nie człowiek; zmęczy samego nawet Pierrota Torterue, który ma większe ręce od moich. Jako powiada dobry ów Plautus: Nudus vinctus, centum pondo es quando pendes per pedes. Huśtawkowa pytałeczka! wszystko co posiadamy najlepszego w tym zakresie. Spróbuję jej. Dom Klaudyusz zdawał się być pogrążonym w ciemne i ciężkie rozmyślania. Zwrócił się do Charmolue: — Mistrzu Pierrot... mistrzu Jakóbie, chciałem powiedzieć, pilnujcię-no Marka Cenaine. — Tak, tak, ojcze Klaudyuszu. Biedne człeczysko! cierpi jak Mummol. Bo też, co za pomysł! biegać z wiedźmami na wieczorynki. Klucznik izby obrachunkowej powinien-by przecież znać tekst Karola Wielkiego, Stryga vel masca! Co się zaś tycze małej tej... Smeraldy, jak ją zowią... będę czekał na twe rozkazy, mistrzu... Aha! jeszcze jedno... gdy się znajdować będziemy u głównego wejścia katedralnego, wytłómaczyć mi także raczysz, mistrzu, znaczenie owego ogrodnika, namalowanego tuż niedaleko drzwi kościelnych. Jest-że to Siejbiarz?.... No, ale nad czem-że tak wielebność wasza zamyślona? W sobie skupiony, nic już nie słyszał Klaudyusz. Charmolue powiódłszy okiem w kierunku jego spojrzenia, ujrzał, że wzrok księdza wlepiony był mimowolnie w dużą siatkę pajęczą, rozwieszoną w okienku. W tej chwili zbłąkana mucha, szukająca marcowego słońca, tylko co rzuciła się była na zasłonkę i w niej ugrzęzła. Za poruszeniem siatki, ogromny pająk wysunął się nagle ze środkowej swej kryjówki, poczem skokiem jednym dopadł muchę, którą zgiął zaraz we dwoje przedniemi łapkami, i jął ohydnym pyszczkiem obmacywać główkę ofiary. — Biedna mucha! — powiedział prokurator królewski przy sądzie duchownym i podniósł rękę, by ją ratować. Archidyakon, jakby zbudzony znienacka, chwycił go za łokieć z konwulsyjną gwałtownością. — Mistrzu Jakóbie — zawołał — nie mieszaj się do wyroków fatalności! Prokurator się odwrócił osłupiały; sądził, że mu ktoś rękę ujął w kleszcze żelazne. Oko księdza pałało, zwrócone wciąż ku scenie pająka z muchą. — O, tak, niezawodnie — mówił Klaudyusz głosem idącym, zdawało się, z głębin jego wnętrzności. — Jest-to symbol wszystkiego. Buja, weseli się, tylko co na świat przyszła; szuka wiosny, czystego powietrza, wolności i to tak! Ale niech-no się natknie na zasłonę fatalną; wyskoczy pająk, pająk obrzydliwy. Biedna tancerka! biedna mucha skarana! Mistrzu Jakóbie, daj pokej, to przeznaczenie!... Niestety, pająkiem... ty Klaudyuszu. I muchą również... Leciałeś ku wiedzy, ku światłu, ku słońcu. Pragnąłeś czem prędzej dostać się na wolne powietrze, dotrzeć jasnego dnia prawdy wiekuistej; ale się rzucając ku oślepiającemu oknu, wychodzącemu na świat inny, na świat jasności, pojęcia i nauki, nie spostrzegłeś, mucho ty ślepa, doktorze niebaczny, cienkiej tej zasłony pajęczej, rozciągniętej ręką losów między światłem i tobą; runąłeś w nią na oślep, szaleńcze nędzny, i szamoczesz się oto teraz, z głową pobitą i powyrywanemi skrzydły, w żelaznych obręczach fatalności!... Mistrzu Jakóbie! mistrzu Jakóbie! zostaw, niech pająk swoje pełni! — Ależ zapewniam wielebność waszą — mówił Charmolue, patrząc na księdza ze zdumieniem i nie rozumiejąc go wcale — zapewniam, że się ani dotknę. Rękę mi tylko mistrzu puść, przez litość! Kamienne masz palce. Archidyakon nie słyszał. — O nieroztropny! — ciągnął, nie spuszczając oczu z okienka. — A gdyby ci się udało zerwać zasłonę tę straszną muszemi twemi skrzydełkami, czyliż sądzisz, że dotarłbyś do światła? Niestety, szkło które się dalej znajduje, przeszkoda ta przezroczysta, ściana owa kryształowa od spiżu twardsza, odgradzająca filozofię wszelką od prawdy, onaby z kolei polotowi twemu stanęła w poprzek. Jakżebyś ją przebył? O nauko nasza marna! iluż mędrców, odległą wędrówką rozpędzonych, głowy tu położyło! ile systematów zgmatwanych roztrącało się hałaśliwie o szybę tę wieczną! Zamilkł. Ostatnie wyrazy, sprowadzające uwagę jego z osoby własnej na naukę, zdawały się go uspakajać. Jakób Charmolue ostatecznie powołał go do czucia rzeczywistości tem oto pytaniem: — No, a kiedyż to nareszcie, mistrzu mej, przyjdziesz pomódz mi złoto zrobić? pilno mi z tem. Archidyakon podniósł głowę z uśmiechem gorzkim. — Mistrzu Jakóbie, czytaj Michała Psellusa: Dialogus de energia et operatione daemonum. To co robimy, nie jest bynajmniej rzeczą niewinną... — Ciszej, mistrzu! Wiem o tem — przerwał Charmolue. — Ale trudno nie uledz pokusie i nie spróbować hermetyki, skoro się jest tylko prokuratorem królewskim przy sądzie duchownym za trzydzieści ciętych dukatów rocznie... Mówmy ciszej, proszę cię mistrzu W tej chwili odgłos jakiegoś chrupania i żucia, idący z pod pieca, uderzył niespokojny słuch gościa. — Co to! — spytał Charmolue. Nasz to przyjaciel Jehan dawał o sobie znak życia. Znudzony i zmęczony niewygodną pozycyą, jął odbywać poszukiwania do koła kryjówki, i znalazłszy w kąteczku śród śmieci zeschłą skórkę chleba i resztki okwitłego sera, zabrał się bez ceremonii do jedzenia, niby to w zamian pociechy i śniadania. Ponieważ zaś głód go brał w kluby, więc i on zębów nie żałował, silny kładąc nacisk na każdy kęsek; obudziło to właśnie czujność i niepokój prokuratora. — To kocisko swawolnik — rzekł żywo archidyakon — raczy się tam myszką złapaną. Tłómaczenie wydało się prokuratorowi wystarczającem. — W istocie — odpowiedział z uśmiechem pełnym uszanowania — każdy wielki filozof chować zwykł u siebie ulubione jakieś zwierzątko. Serwiusz wszak powiada: Nullus enim locus sine genio est. Tymczasem dom Klaudyusz, lękający się nowego psikusa ze strony Janka, przypomniał godnemu swemu uczniowi, że mają razem obejrzeć kilka postaci u odrzwi katedralnych; obaj też wraz opuścili celkę, ku wielkiemu ulżeniu żaka, który się już naprawdę zaczynał lękać, by mu kolano kształtów swych na podbródku nie odpieczętowało.